Kaylicky
by Life's Crash Test Dummy
Summary: Now with this crossword puzzle, how is he supposed to see it as anything other than a sign? Kaylicky /Alphabet Challenge - K/


**Title: **Kaylicky

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously, because if I did Cody Longo would have been bumped to series regular before _Brothers and Sisters_ could steal him for a minuscule one-episode stint.

**Rules of the Payson-Nicky-Forever's Challenge:**

1) The two of us are going through the alphabet writing stories using a word that begins with each letter.

2) We both started with 'A', but now alternate. She does 'B' next and I do 'C' and on and on.

3) We get to pick each other's word.

4) All stories have to be at least 500 words in length.

5) We have five days after the other author posts to post the next one.

6) My stories will always be Kaylie/Nicky and hers will always be Payson/Nicky

Once the contest is over, we're going to each put up a poll on our profiles asking people to vote for their favorite story in the contest.

* * *

**Kaylicky**

Nicky Russo is a crossword fanatic.

Doing the crossword puzzle is something that's been a staple in his life for as long as he can remember. While other children colored pictures and did word searches on long plane rides, Nicky did crosswords in pen. One of his earliest memories is of his father doing the crossword in the Sunday paper at breakfast. An obsessive need to take that grid and filling-in each individual square is one of the very few things Nicky has in common with his father.

"You are a freak of nature."

Nicky slicks his fingers through his slightly spiky black hair and looks up from his newspaper. He is lying out on his stomach on the mats beneath the Denver Elite roof. Kelly Parker collapses beside him and Nicky immediately scoots away. He wouldn't exactly say they're friends, but he's too much of a guy to hold a grudge against her for things she's done to the Rock girls. Sometimes Kelly isn't that bad and other times she's horrific for no reason at all.

"I like to keep my mind sharp," Nicky says defensively. "What of it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that no one under the age of forty reads the newspaper, let alone actually does the crossword," Kelly says. She's exaggerating and they both know it. Nicky chooses to ignore it, a wife choice indeed.

"We all have our way of unwinding," Nicky says. "This is mine."

"I usually like to go home and paint my nails or sit up in bed and watch my DVRed episodes of Jersey Shore," Kelly says. "Like I said, Nick, you're a freak of nature."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replies dryly. "I have to say that some of the pop culture references give me a run for my money, but with this one there's a gymnastics one and can't for the life of me figure it out."

"Pop culture and gymnastics, two of my favorite things," Kelly sings. "Shoot. Hit me."

"09' US gymnastics media sensation," Nicky announces, scratching the back of his head. "Isn't that an oxymoron? You know, contradictory words in a single expression? Media sensation is like a popstar, not an elite, serious gymnast, you know?" He sees Kelly's blank expression and sighs. "Or not…"

"How many letters?" Kaylie asks, pulling the newspaper up for a closer look.

"Eight letters," Nicky replies, stretching. "The third letter is an l and it ends with a y."

"Kaylicky," Kelly answers quickly, dropping the newspaper. "I. Am. A. Genius."

Kelly stands, ready to call it a day and go to the locker room, while Nicky stays right where he is. He sits up and leans back on his palms, looking up at the confident albeit volatile gymnast with surprise in his eyes. When she catches him staring, his face all adorable and scrunched, Kelly makes her own quizzical expression with both hands on her hips.

"Take a picture, Nick. It'll last longer," she teases in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You can't tell me that you've forgotten. You and that bitch were all anyone ever talked about for months after that Hollywood thing."

"It's not that I forgot," Nicky argues. "I just…"

"Lost yourself in gymnastics," Kelly finishes for him. "It happens to the best of us. Sometimes it's just easier than living a real life. If you ask me, you're better off. Denver suits you. All the Rock is ever famous for is sandal this and scandal that. We're low-key. We get it done. And with that, Kelly Parker's daily wisdom, I'm out."

Nicky watches Kelly strut away like the path to the locker room is a runway suited for a model and that she's the model. He just shakes his head and turns his attention back to his newspaper. Slowly he fills in the last row of blank blocks that run across the grid, pressing the tip of his blue pen firmly into paper with each stroke.

K-A-Y-L-I-C-K-Y.

Done.

It feels like so long since Nicky's days at the Rock. He wouldn't exactly say Denver Elite is any less dramatic. Especially with Kelly Parker as their poster child, thinking she owns everything she touches, confrontation and rattled nerves is inevitable. At least here, in Denver, there aren't any girls giving him longing looks across a gym and therefore distracting him. In Boulder, there had been two.

Denver isn't far from Boulder so gossip spreads pretty quickly, especially throughout the gymnastics world. He heard about Payson apparently kissing Sasha (which he didn't believe right away) and Austin Tucker stealing Kaylie Cruz's attention (that one he didn't have any trouble believing) and especially Kaylie being anorexic. He even visited her at the hospital following the Worlds catastrophe, flowers in hand, but when he saw Kaylie asleep and Austin Tucker faithfully at her bedside, Nicky didn't stay very long.

Lately, he hasn't heard much and now with this crossword puzzle, how is he supposed to see it as anything other than a sign?

After changing out of his practice clothes, Nicky sits in his car with his thumbs on the keyboard of his cell phone. He knows that it's completely out of the blue and it's been so long that he's afraid she won't be that girl he once knew, or worse, that she won't even remember him. Hitting a button on his phone, Nicky decides against a text message and calls her instead.

Nicky waits anxiously as it rings and when her voicemail answers, he tries to convince himself that it isn't disappointment coursing through him right now. Shrugging it off the best he can, Nicky tosses his phone onto the seat beside him and drives home.

…

"_I didn't know if I'd ever get butterflies with anyone, ever again, and it was nice to know I could." _

Kaylie has a trail of cutout butterflies decorating the wall behind her bed. As she's getting ready to sleep or getting up in the morning, Kaylie can't help, but see the butterflies and think about Nicky Russo, the one that got away or, more accurately, the one she let go of. As Kaylie flops onto her bed, she sighs and looks at the screen of her cell phone.

_1 missed call. _

She can't possibly think of why he would call or what he would want. Though she started getting to know him, Kaylie can't say she completely knew Nicky Russo. One thing that'd be obvious to anyone who's said two words to Nicky; he isn't exactly a small talk sort of guy. Now Kaylie's stuck between awkwardly calling him back or anxiously waiting for him to call again.

There's a sudden knock on her door and it breaks her train of thought.

"Come in!" Kaylie calls.

The knob slowly twists and there is Ronnie Cruz with her wide grin. Kaylie doesn't even react. It's hard enough to keep from rolling her eyes. This is only the tenth time her mom checked on her since dinner. Kaylie knows her parents and everyone else only wants the best for her, but all this tiptoeing around is starting to grate her nerves.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed. I just wanted to tell you goodnight," Ronnie explains herself. Why she feels a need to, Kaylie doesn't know, but that's just how things are these days.

"Okay. Goodnight," Kaylie says offhandedly. She turns her gaze back to her cell phone, but she can still feel her mother's eyes on her, trying to mentally take a snapshot of her to compare with the others and conclude whether she's losing weight or gaining it back. Kaylie shoots her mom a look, letting her know that she knows what she's doing.

"Okay, sweetie. Don't stay up too late," Ronnie warns her. "Don't forget. You have a meeting with Dr. Allen in the morning."

"Okay," Kaylie says simply. After one last nod, Ronnie leaves, closing the door behind her.

Kaylie sighs. It's seems everyone is acting that way around her and she's sick of it.

The sound of her phone rings and almost startles her. Kaylie sees Nicky's name on the front screen and she debates screening it only for a moment before she hits the green button and turns onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she coos into her phone. Kaylie goes for confusion in her voice. It makes it easier incase he's really trying to reach someone else, but keeps accidently calling her instead.

"Kaylie?" Nicky's voice is low and breathy just like she remembers.

"Hey," she says back, trying to sound cool and collected. In reality, her heart is racing and she doesn't have a clue why, but it is invigorating. "Um, I think I missed your call earlier. I'm sorry. I was in the shower."

There's a pause and Kaylie mentally curses herself. Was that a TMI moment?

"Um, yeah, I did," he says, sounding nervous. Kaylie smiles softly to herself. This is how she chooses to remember Nicky, bumbling and awkward instead of the irritable and guarded jerk that once took every opportunity to provoke her.

"Oh," Kaylie says, playing innocent. "What for?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the Denver Daily, do you?"

"Can't say I have," she responds. "What for?"

"Well, we're in it. The crossword. Twenty-eight across. _Kaylicky_," he explains.

Kaylie breaks out in a grin and then laughs. "No way!"

"I'm serious," he assures her. "Apparently, we're the 09' US gymnastics media sensation."

Kaylie giggles. Nicky chuckles. They join to create just a beautiful, natural sound.

"Wow," Kaylie says when her laughter finally calms. "You know, it's nice to hear from you, Nicky. After all, we were a _sensational_ _couple_. Can you believe we haven't even spoken for months?"

"All our fans must be _devastated_," he adds. Kaylie's cheeks start hurting from smiling so much. "Hey. So, I saw us in the crossword and I started thinking…do you want to hang out? Maybe tomorrow since we both have it off. I could drive to Boulder for the day. We can stir up the media attention again. It'll be fun."

"Nicky, I'd love to…"

There's a pause that's longer than it should be.

"But you're busy," he sighs. She knows it's disappointment in his voice and she hates herself for it. "No. It's cool. It was worth a shot, huh?"

Kaylie feels him slipping through her fingers just like the time before and she remembers the feeling that followed his departure for Denver. Kaylie doesn't want to feel that ever again.

"Wait!" she practically shouts and inwardly cringes at her exposed eagerness. "I, um, have this thing in the morning. It's lame and I wish I could ditch it, but my parents would go berserk. How about we meet up in the afternoon? Say around two or three?"

"Sounds great," Nicky says.

"Oh and one condition," Kaylie says.

"And what's that, Princess?"

Her heart swells at the old nickname and warmth spreads all throughout her chest.

"We spend the day in Denver," she proposes. "I don't want to be anywhere near the Rock for my day off."

"Done," he says, "But I have a condition of my own."

"And what's that?" Kaylie asks suspiciously.

"Wear something you wouldn't mind getting wet."

…

Sitting through therapy isn't as grueling as usual since Kaylie actually has something to look forward to. As soon as time is up, Kaylie thanks Dr. Allen (for what she isn't too sure) and goes home to change and get ready to leave. Ronnie asks where she's going, all worried and whatnot, and Kaylie tells her the truth – she's going to visit a friend. They suspect it's Payson or Lauren (parents really know nothing) and they remind her of her new curfew before she's out the door.

When Nicky texts her and says they'll meet at the Cherry Creek State Park, Kaylie doesn't know what to expect, but any excuse to get out of Boulder is one she'll take.

After cursing her GPS too many times to count, Kaylie finally finds the place and she immediately spots him when she pulls into the lot. He looks exactly the same, from his fair skin tone to length of his hair, black and naturally spiky. With a closer look, she notices that he's a lot more trim than he was months ago, but with that coy smile, he's definitely still Nicky Russo.

"Hey," he greets her once she gets out of her car. "I almost thought you were bailing on me."

"Let's just say my GPS and I aren't exactly best friends," Kaylie replies. Smiling, she brings her arms up around Nicky in a hug and she feels the strong muscles of his forearms curl around the small of her back and squeeze tight.

The hug lasts a little longer than it should and both of them notice.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You might want to put these on," Nicky says, tossing her a white box and locking his car. Kaylie looks at the front of the box and her forehead crinkles.

Seasickness patches.

"We're going out on the water?" Kaylie asks, a little excited and a little apprehensive. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, it's sweet you want to impress me, but getting stuck out in the middle of nowhere will just piss me off. Fair warning, Android."

"Funny," Nicky says dryly, leading her down the concrete steps, going towards the wooden dock. "If you haven't noticed, Russo men tend to be, well, hotheaded and stubborn."

"Oh, I've noticed," Kaylie says, following close behind him.

Nicky stops so that Kaylie bumps right into him and he gives her a pointed stare over his shoulder. Slowly, a grin crawls across his face and Kaylie bites her bottom lip to keep from returning it.

"Well, my dad and I usually like to do crosswords together, our sort of bonding thing, which usually turns into a heated argument, much like every other conversation we've ever had," Nicky explains as they continue to walk. "My mom got sick of it so she made us do something together. We tried golf, but he'd get pissed every time I beat him. Going out on the water was the only thing that stuck."

"And this fits in with your busy gymnastics training schedule?" Kaylie asks.

"I know how to micromanage," Nicky tells her. "I figure if my dad, Chief of Surgery, can make time to do this with me then future Olympic gold medalist, Nicky Russo, can too."

"Oh, it's so attractive when you talk about yourself in the third person. I just can't control myself. We should make out," Kaylie says sarcastically.

Nicky glares playfully. "Remind me why I invited you to come along again?"

"Because you missed me," Kaylie sings, bumping her hip against his.

Nicky snorts. "Or I want to see the look on your face when you fall overboard."

"Jerk."

"Princess."

They trade smiles and it feels so much like old times. They then come up to a white boat with a royal blue trim that's more like a small house than anything else. Nicky jumps aboard and holds out his hand for Kaylie, helping her into the boat. She sits close and relaxes, watching Nicky go to work, rushing around. He commands the boat with such certainty and knowledge. From behind a pair of sunglasses, Kaylie can't help, but admire him.

"Seasick yet?" Nicky asks.

"Not a chance," she replies.

He snaps his fingers. "Damn and I was hoping for a show."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kaylie sasses. "So what's your boat's name?"

"Doesn't have one." Nicky just shrugs.

"Nicky, every boat needs a name," she argues.

"Well, when I finally decide, you'll be the first to know," he assures her. He keeps one hand on the wheel as they coast over the water. "So, out of pure curiosity and a need for conversation, are you, ahhh…dating anyone?"

Kaylie just laughs and adjusts her sunglasses. "Elite gymnasts don't date."

"Right. Because I'm really buying that."

"Don't get so worked up," she says gently, resting her elbow on his shoulder. "No. I'm not dating anyone and I'd appreciate it if you brought that back to Denver Elite with you. I'm sure you guys just _love_ to talk about us Rock Rebels."

"Yeah, it's like borderline obsession, especially with Kelly Parker," Nicky admits. "Last I heard you had something going on with Austin Tucker. I, um, I saw him sitting at your bedside when I came to visit you in the hospital."

Nicky feels her tense beside him. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Austin has been really supportive, helping me deal with everything, but we both agreed that the last thing I need right now is complicated boy drama. He's actually a great guy and a good friend…and he sort of told me that I remind him of his sister and that killed, like, any spark at all," Kaylie explains. "I saw the flowers and the card. I never got to thank you."

"It's cool." Nicky gives her a nod. "I'm just glad you're better."

"That makes two of us."

When they're a good distance from the dock and the current is calm, Nicky breaks out a pack of crackers and a container of fruit. He stuffs his mouth, keeping one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the water. Kaylie's pleasantly surprised that he isn't watching her like a hawk or trying to force-feed her like everyone else would. She waits for a hint or encouragement, but it never comes. Tentatively, she takes the fork on her own accord and eats with him.

"I told you to wear something you wouldn't mind getting wet, right?" Nicky asks.

"Yeah, but it isn't like we're going swim—"

Kaylie's cut off when Nicky makes it look like he's going to sip his bottle of ice cold water, but then he tips it and a steam falls into Kaylie's hair. She gasps and smacks him across the shoulder. Nicky laughs and Kaylie reaches into the cooler, grabbing her own bottle of water and dumping the entire thing over his head. She breaks out in hysterical laughter and they bicker for the rest of the day. Once the light starts to dim in the sky, they decide to turn back.

"I have to get home," Kaylie sighs once they're walking back to the parking lot. "My parents have been real strict lately and they have all these new rules and that includes an early curfew. Plus, I have training tomorrow, but…I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. I'm glad you enjoyed it. See, not all of Denver is bad," Nicky says, walking close at her side. "How about next weekend? Dinner. I know a great Italian place in the city."

Kaylie gives him a sly smile. "Hmm, Russo, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me out."

"I thought elite gymnasts don't date?" he asks teasingly. "Plus, Cruz, I think _you_ just asked _me_ out. I just helped iron out the details."

"Whatever." She looks down a moment and looks apologetically looks back at him. "Nicky, I don't know if I'm ready for that…not right now anyways."

"Hey. It's fine. We can just hang out like we did today. No pressure," Nicky says softly, moving closer to her. "Hmm, if I name my boat after you, will you say yes?"

Jokingly, she plays along and says, "Actually, I'd rather you name your boat after _us_. It just sounds less pervy to ask people if they want to take a ride on Kaylicky instead of asking them if they want to ride Kaylie Cruz."

_Kaylicky so beats Lolita hands down in the name department_, Kaylie thinks proudly to herself.

"You make a valid point. I'll keep that in mind," Nicky says, nodding. "So is that a yes?"

Kaylie nods and leans back against her car. "Text me later with the details?"

"Will do."

Nicky leans down towards her and Kaylie firmly grabs his chin. She turns his face to the side and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. Nicky laughs and Kaylie joins him as they wrap their arms around each other in a hug. She fits her head right beneath his chin and Nicky lightly buries his nose in her sweet-smelling hair.

"If I tell you something…you have to swear not to make fun of me, because if you do, Nicky—"

"Kaylie, breathe," he reminds her. "Just say what you need to say."

"I…I like being around you. It makes me feel like the person I used to be, _who I really am_. I just want to get back to those days and how good it felt," Kaylie whispers. "Don't disappear on me again, got it?"

"Of course not," Nicky replies, holding her close. "Plus, it isn't like we can disappoint all of our adoring fans and the paparazzi. I bet if MJ saw us now she'd be jumping for joy."

Kaylie laughs at his attempt to lighten the moment and pulls back to find they're all alone.

"You have no idea how much I needed this," Kaylie confesses.

"I think we both did," he says, giving her hand a squeeze. "Drive safe, Princess."

Kaylie hugs him one more time. Every time they hug, Kaylie squeezes him just a little tighter and holds on just a little longer, always remembering the last time she saw him in Boulder and how they stupidly passed on the hug. She feels the butterflies just like last night on the phone, she had the first time she saw him today and when he asked to see her again next weekend. She feels her heart hammering behind her ribs and she likes the feeling.

It's a little ridiculous how a crossword puzzle and their couple-name (even though they were never a couple, sort of, but not really) have brought them back together. Kaylie sure is glad she didn't screen his call.

_Fini _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **Can't you just see Nicky doing crossword puzzles? Haha I can! This was honestly the hardest word to write, broad and challenging, but hopefully I did it justice. I love Austin, but not Kaylie/Austin. Did it show?

**#Spoilers** RAZOR! RAZOR! RAZOR! And Damon, but RAZOR! I freaking love him. I was so excited to see him bail out Emily, even though it would have been nice if it had been Austin. MIOBI has weird timing of when they bring people in and such. No gymnast boys this episode? What? How does Kaylie not see what she's doing is stupid? I hope Ronnie does something now. Lauren just makes me angry and sad and that last scene with Payson crying in her bed nearly broke my heart. Apparently, it's goin' down next episode!

What did everyone else think about the latest episode/this story?


End file.
